A Million Little Drabbles: Alice edition
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Part of a series of drabbles I'm doing over a couple of different series. I'm grouping them as I go along so just go to my profile to find them all.
1. Fireflies

Fireflies

Alice, HPOV

So I'd done it. I'd made her believe in me, trust me. With a million little fireflies surrounding us at dusk, we embraced in our new romance. It was wonderful and everything I'd ever wanted. If those hugs could only not be so rare for their sweetness was intoxicating to me, just like the girl giving them to me, Alice. I could truly be falling in love with her? It might be weird but I really could just stare at her all night long and through the day. Who could have thought that I, the crafty Hatter, could be slain by the love of this girl under the fireflies' light?

AN: So what did you guys think of my first attempt at a drabble. Yes, I know I went over by ten itsy bitsy little words but they had to be there!

Love you all!

~ThePoisonOwl


	2. When It Rains

When It Rains

Alice, APOV

"Is there any reason for me not to help a pretty girl in a very… wet… dress." He says as we enter our apartment. He says that whenever it rains and after all of this time, I doesn't bother me. Why should it, I love him and he my sun on those rainy days just like he was in Wonderland. He took his chance and I took mine and we turned our luck around. I found love and so did he and we remember all the more when it rains.

"I love you Hatter." Is all I say to him.

AN: Hope your liking all of these! In case it hasn't been noted, all of the titles for the drabbles are inspired by a song title. This one is of course When It Rains by Paramore.

As Always,

Message me if you have a question or whatever.

~ThePoisonOwl


	3. Your Guardian Angel

Your Guardian Angel

Alice, HPOV

Alice was walking down the aisle, tears streaming down her face. Tears of joy. I could tell by the far off look in her eyes that she was thinking. Thinking of us. Of Wonderland. She had wished so badly that her father could have been here. Charlie had become a replacement for the day. I started to think though as I watched her. I thought of our vows and made a simple change.

"Alice, I'll be your guardian angel no matter what. I love you and nothing will ever hurt you." After all we had been through, it was perfect.


	4. Stolen

Stolen

Alice, HPOV goes into APOV

Stolen. That's what happened to it. My heart was stolen by Alice. She just walked in and stole it. Walked off with it without a single goodbye. She stole my heart and… without knowing it, I stole hers.

The conman did it. It had to be and thank god he did. That crazy Hatter has stolen my heart and it's the best thing that has ever happened to. I no longer feel like I need to be with Jack. I'm blinded from him. I only see Hatter and he has indeed, stolen my heart.


	5. Where I Want to Be

Where I Want to Be

Alice, HPOV

I was losing sight of everything. I had fallen in love with her, and she fell in love with me. I guess I was wrong though when I saw her with Jack. I just want to be with her. Ugg, where is my head at. How could she want me when Jack is the alternative? They've pushed her through now. My heartbeat is quickening. My thoughts are spontaneous. I want to be where Alice is. I'll leave this all behind. I do leave it all behind. Before I know it, I'm running for the mirror. I'm through and there she is. Where I want to be.


	6. Make You Feel My Love

Make You Feel My Love

Alice, 2009, HPOV

She was soaked. And upset and clinging so close to me. The plummet into the lake had been rough to say the least. I held her though. Held her tight and tried anything to calm her. Through every touch I could get in, I was trying to get her to feel my love, for her. I offered her multiple warm embraces as we dried in the forgotten city. As she slept, I watched. I knew that I would do anything for her, go to the end of the stars to make her feel my love. I was in love, truly.


	7. Wedding Dress

Wedding Dress

Alice, 2009… HPOV

We lied in the dark bedroom. Her wedding dress lay on the floor next to my suit. I looked at Alice, sleeping soundly, my arms wrapped around her.

As I looked at her, I couldn't help but think about how I relied on her, and she on me. I thought of our future with her. I couldn't help but think of how long ever after is and how I had found my fairy tale in my strife.

Alice woke and looked at me.

"What are you think about?"

"How I found my fairy tale life in that hellhole Wonderland." I smiled.


	8. More Than Just A Little Bit

More Than Just A Little Bit

Alice, 2009

APOV

We had more than just a little bit. More than anything either of us could have dreamt of. So much more. Just being around him made me understand all that had happened so much clearer. There didn't even have to be sound for me to understand. He just looked me in the eyes and I knew. I had my taste of Hatter and I can't live without him. I had more than my little bit. I had made my mistakes before and he wasn't one.


End file.
